


Outspacer

by AodhanKingkiller



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Outer Space, Scotland, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: Mando accidentally transports from the Jedi seeing stone temple to Scotland in 1743.
Kudos: 22





	Outspacer

**Author's Note:**

> My dad made a passing joke about the temple transporting Mando to Scotland and I wrote this: something shitty written when I should be sleeping inspired by an offhand remark. What a way to end a four year hiatus...

“Come on kid, we have to go!” Din fought his way slowly towards the seeing stone, trying yet again to reach Grogu. A fast approach had resulted in the most significant failure, so this time he kept his movements slow and deliberate, hoping to penetrate the force field. He stretched out a hand, his fingers mere inches away from Grogu’s tiny body but, just as he thought he might have been successful, the energy field blasted him away.

Din lay stunned for a moment at the base of one of the temple’s tall standing stones, trying to blink the phosphenes from his eyes. He sat up slowly and shook his head, trying to clear it, but the buzzing remained. The buzzing had started shortly after they had arrived – Din assumed it had something to do with the Force, a power he really didn’t understand, but he realized now that it was much louder.

Much louder, and not, as he’d thought, coming from Grogu and the seeing stone; in fact, as he backed away from the swirling blue energy, the buzzing grew louder, as if all the biting insects of Dagobah were swarming together at once. Din bumped into something, and turned to see one of the tall stones looming over him. He swayed towards it inadvertently, dizzy, reaching out a hand for support. As his glove pressed to the stone, the buzzing grew louder than ever – deafening in volume and almost unbearable in pitch. Blackness crept in from the corners of his vision despite his efforts to fight it back and, after a long moment, Din dropped, senseless, to the sandy ground.

* * *

Din’s eyes snapped open. It was dark, now, and quiet. He could just barely make out the shape of a standing stone against a sky heavy with stars, more stars than were typical in the worlds of the Outer Rim. As he came back to himself, Din heard the sound of artillery – not blasters, but real bullets. The Empire, with some new weapon–?

He climbed as quickly as possible to his feet. He was sore, more sore than seemed sensible, even for how long he had apparently been lying on the hard ground. He whipped around, looking for the seeing stone. Grogu was gone, and the stone...destroyed? He wasn’t sure. The stone was gone, but so much was different. The stone temple had changed, from the great, triangular wedges of rock of the old Jedi ruin, to a rough circle of smaller, more irregular stones. The planet was different too: no longer was he on top of a rocky mountain, but a small grassy hill, surrounded by forests that looked almost as lush as anything on Endor. The sound of gunfire exploded again, closer this time, recalling Din’s attention. If that was the Empire, and it surely was, they had the Child, and Din was determined to get him back. He tugged his blaster from his holster and crouched, darting down the hill towards the cover of the trees.

He made his way deeper into the forest, careful to keep his steps silent and blending his shape with the branches. The moonlight caught his helmet, gleaming bright through gaps in the trees, but he couldn’t help that. A rustling in the bushes gave him just enough time to duck behind the cover of a rocky outcropping, when out of the underbrush burst a small group of men, locked in combat. Their clothing was strange, unlike any tribe Din knew of. Some of the men were wearing brilliant red coats, bright with gold braid and buttons, that seemed entirely impractical for battle. The rest wore a wrapped garment that reminded Din vaguely of Tusken robes. Unlike Tusken robes, however, the garments these men wore ended at the knee and were made from a vibrant, checked cloth. If anything, these men looked even worse prepared to fight.

Din was so distracted by the bizarre picture the men presented that he barely heard the approach of another. Only at the last moment did he hear a twig snap, whirling around and bringing his blaster up just in time to see another of the red-coated men pointing a long rifle at him. “God’s balls!” swore the strange man. “Who the bloody hell are you? What’s that armor, Spanish? French?”

Din did not lower his guard, keeping his blaster cocked and inching his other hand gradually towards his flash grenades. “I am a Mandalorian,” he said, keeping his voice steady. Who was the man that he didn’t know that? Most people knew Mandalorian armor on sight.

“What’s that, your name?” The red-coated man’s tone let it be known that he thought that absurd.

“My name…” Din hesitated for a moment, stymied again at the man’s lack of understanding. “My name is Din Djarin.”

The red-coated man smiled, an unsettling sight coming from an unknown enemy. “My name is Jonathan Wolverton Randall. I am at your service.”

With that, he tilted his head slightly, and Din saw his chance. He snatched a flash grenade from his belt, squeezed his eyes shut, and threw it at Randall. The light was bright in the night air even through his eyelids and the tinted screen of his helmet. He heard Randall’s bellow of shock and pain even as Din opened his eyes and sprinted back in the direction of the mysterious temple. He had to get back to Grogu, and the circle of stones seemed like his best bet.


End file.
